Don't Tease Me Please Me
by roxursox1
Summary: Jude and Tommy have been dating for 2 years, but all of a suddenldy Tommy breaks up with her for a reason she doesn't know. What will she do to get revenge for her broken heart?


_I want to break up Jude. I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you._

The words replayed over and over in her mind. After 2 years of being together, he all of a suddenly wanted to leave her! **Bastard!! **Hate and anger filled Jude's mind, replacing the lingering sadness she felt for 2 days. **How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. **Thought wrong. **Revenge, I know, I'll get revenge.**

Jude went to her closet and saw nothing good. Not that her clothes weren't good enough, but they weren't the style she was going to go for tomorrow. So, she went to Sadie's room and looked in her closet. A sly smile slid across Jude's face. **Perfect. **Tomorrow at work, Tommy was going to pay for breaking her heart.

_Hurt me? You don't want to hurt me? Is it me, Tommy?_

Her voice, her unbearable innocent sweet voice, it wouldn't leave his mind. He knew he broke her heart and he couldn't bear to live with that. But he had to, they weren't the same as they were when they first started dating. They used to kiss and show affection, but now all they did was fight, fight and argue. **I'm gonna have to face her tomorrow.**

_No Jude, we just… were not the same anymore. It's different between us._

The next day, Jude carefully applied her eye shadow in the mirror. It had to be the perfect amount. When she was done, she checked herself in the mirror. Afterwards, she went to Sadie's room to get her opinion. Sadie, who totally agreed with Jude to punish Tommy, looked up from her magazine. "Sexy. Tommy's going to die today. I called everyone and told them to be a little late today. They're in." Jude nodded and thanked Sadie. Jude was happy with Sadie's reaction. It was what she was going for, kind of a 'lookie what you lost' look. Or a 'you had this but fed up. Too bad.' She walked out to her car and drove off to work.

_Not the same… what are you talking about?_

Tommy didn't even feel like going to work today. He knew she would be there, probably sad or pissed off or worse… both. Not today, he couldn't handle a yelling Jude or a crying Jude. **But I did the right thing, I let her go. all we did was argue.** Did he? He tried so much to convince himself that this was best. Not only did he do this for himself, but for Jude too. He wanted her to find true love and with him… wasn't it. **She'll find the man of her dreams someday. **It wasn't him; he was only holding her back.

_Us Jude. We argue all the time. We're better off apart._

Apart. Apart. **Apart. **They were better off apart. Tommy told her that they were better off apart. Prove it, is what she should have said. Jude sighed and pulled into the GMajor parking lot. Great, he was already her. **Time too put my plan into action.**

_Apart? But I love you…_

Tommy, frantically, looked down at his watch for the sixth time in 2 minutes. Jude was to appear at any minute. **Maybe I shouldn't have broken it off. Maybe we are better off together. Damn! **The door knob turned and it slowly opened. In walked Jude with a jacket on. All you could see was her black boots. **It's not even that hot outside.**

"Tommy… hello." She put her bag down and stood in front of him. Her tone said 'over you' but her expression said otherwise. "Listen, I don't want the break up to faze out producer-artist relationship okay? You, basically, just gave me permission to date other men."

The thought of someone else putting their hands on her made his fists ball. "Well, I, basically, just gave myself permission to date other women."

Jude rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip. "Right… so anyways, let's just forget this whole thing and move on. Friends again?" Tommy nodded in agreement, even though it killed them both inside. "Good… so is it hot in here or what?"

"Actually it's pretty wa…" Tommy stopped as Jude's jacket hit the floor. His train of thought left him and watcher her, mouth on the floor. "… so hot…" he managed to say.

Jude wore a black mini **mini **skirt with a black and red halter top. Not to forget her black bloots. She took her hair out of the ponytail and let it flow. "Like? It's my new look."

**New look. **"I… uh, it's uh…" No words formed in Tommy's mind. Only three. **Me, you, soundboard. **

"Well, I'm going to go make me some coffee. Be back." she walked out the studio. Tommy looked down at his mug filled of coffee. Quickly he drank it and went out after her.

HE approached her and set down his mug. "Huh, I needed a refill." she nodded and turned her back to him. She smiled as her plan worked thoroughly.

She poured him some coffee and he leaned against the counter. She poured herself some. As she lifted the kettle, some spilled on the floor and she moved back so it wouldn't splash on her. but when she moved back, she hit Tommy. She gulped. **Move you ass Jude! You're touching his 'you-know-what!' **But it wouldn't register with her body to move.

Tommy, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He couldn't move her because then he would have to physically touch her, which was awkward. Even though, they were already touching, this was awkward enough.

Jude smiled, deciding to use this for her advantage. She brushed against him and turned around. "Sorry Tommy. I wasn't paying attention."

Tommy nodded slightly. "It's okay."

"I'm sure it is." She mumbled. She got a paper towel and cleaned the counter, then the floor. She looked over at Tommy and saw some got on his pants. She got another paper towel and started wiping his leg. She felt him tense up, so she moved slowly up his leg.

"Jude, what are you do…" his voice cracked. As she moved closer up to his 'friend', he grew more nervous. **Thank god no one is here yet.**

"I'm cleaning you." she looked up at him innocently. He looked down and he noticed something. **No bra.**

"Jude, I really need to go…" he stopped her hand and walked, more like ran, to the bathroom. **Why now god?**

**Now to get proof. **"Jude grabbed her camera and walked to the bathroom. **Proof that I still get him hard when we aren't together. **She opened the door and walked in.

Tommy heard her boots hit the floor. He locked the stall door. "Jude what are you doing here?" His voice cracked again.

"Oh just _coming _to see if you were okay." she emphasized the word coming. "Are you okay? You ran off pretty fast. Did the coffee burn you?"

"Fine! Please go away!" Tommy cleared his throat and walked out of the stall. She looked his demeanor. "See…"

Jude giggled. "Were you peeing?" she pointed to his pants, his zipper was down.

"Uh… no…" he looked down and thought about it. "…wait, yes! Yes, I was peeing. That is what I… what are you doing in here… with a camera?"

Before she answered, FLASH! She took a picture of him. "Um… your 'friends' awake." she pointed to his lap.

He looked down and then back up. "I'm gonna go… pee again. You should go Jude…"

She smiled. "Alright. I'll leave you to 'pee'" As she turned around, her boot slipped on some water. She lost her balance and fell on the cold hard tile. Her skirt flew up and pain erupted in her butt and back. "Ow!"

Tommy ran to her side. "You okay?" she straightened her skirt and her helped her stand up.

"I'm good" she smiled at him and he smiled back. He rubbed the side of her face. "Uh… you should pee."

"Right." she walked out and went to Studio A. She looked down at her skirt and saw a piece of string hanging from it. She pulled at it and it ripped small. "Shit!" Things were really falling apart. She pulled more at the string and it kept ripping the skirt. She sighed and closed the door then took off her skirt.

She looked at the rip. "This isn't going to fix!" Then the door opened and Tommy walked in. She shrieked and he stared. "Get out!" Not thinking, she threw her skirt at him. He caught it and closed the door. "Tommy!"

"You have to come get it!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes and took off her boots. She opened the door and looked out.

"Tommy?" she ran out in nothing but her shirt, panties and coat. "Tommy!" she walked into his office. The door closed behind her and she turned around. "Tommy, you sca…"

She couldn't finish because he cut her off with his lips. She didn't know what to do… but kiss back. Soon reality hit back and she pushed away. "We're over To…"

Once again, he kissed her. "Stop teasing me Jude, I know what you're doing." he whispered in her ear.

"Did it work?" she whispered back.

He kissed her again. "Hell yeah." he said against her lips. Jude couldn't help but smile. But it faded away as Tommy took off her coat and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was serious! He wanted her!

His kisses traveled down from her mouth to her neck. She giggled as it tickled. Just before her shirt came off, they heard people coming into GMajor. The traffic obviously didn't hold them back long enough. But for some reason, that didn't stop them.

Jude let a moan slip out of her mouth. **Quiet Jude! You can't let him know you enjoying th… omg!** "I love you." he said against her neck. Jude tensed up.

"_I want to break up Jude. I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you."_

"_Hurt me? You don't want to hurt me? Is it me, Tommy?"_

"_No Jude, we just… were not the same anymore. It's different between us."_

"_Not the same… what are you talking about?"_

"_Us Jude. We argue all the time. We're better off apart."_

"_Apart? But I love you…"_

"_I know. But it's over."_

Jude felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I know." She pushed him off of her. "But we're over." He stared at her as she hopped of the desk and put her coat back on. "My skirt…"

She looked up at him and something inside of her clicked. He still loved her, he still wanted her… and so did she. "Tommy… why'd you break my heart?" her voice cracked. "You keep telling me you love me, but then you break up with me!"

"Jude…"

"No! I don't want any excuses okay. I want the truth."

He ran his hand through his hair. Then he sat in his chair. "At night… when you would be sleeping next to me… I can't help but think that you don't belong there. Ever since we've got together it's been fight after fight."

"But when we're not fighting are you happy!"

"Yes… but…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"We're just… better off apart."

She hated that saying. It made her sick. She put her hands on her hips. "Prove it. She took off her coat and her shirt. She was standing in front of him with just her panties. "Tell me you don't want me."

"I can't…"

"Why? Because I'm naked? If we are better off apart, if you don't like me, you won't find this distracting."

"Jude, any man would find this distracting. It's just how we are. Now, can you put your shirt back on… please?"

"No, you like me better this way." she walked over to him and straddled his lap. "Just say it Tommy. You made a mistake."

"Someone could come in."

"The door's locked." she sat directly on him and slid her arms around his neck. "Just so you know…" she whispered. "I love you back."

"You do? Even after I broke up with you?"

"Always and forever." she softly kissed his lips and his hands traveled up her back. The soft innocent kiss turned into a hot passionate kiss. "Tommy, it's not over."

He looked at her. "But, I can't help get over the fact that I'm holding you down from finding the one special person."

"Who said I was still looking? According to me, I've found my special guy. I love you and I don't want anyone else. Okay, so stop doubting yourself Tommy. It's annoying."

He smiled and kissed her back. "How long until anyone arrives?"

She looked over at the clock. "30 minutes… it's not enough time honey."

"True. How about me, you, tonight at my house. Dinner, movie and… desert?"

"I love the sound of that. But now, I'm going to go home and get changed because my skirt has no hope."

"Why, I like you like this…." he examined her body. "You're so hot."

"Stop staring at me. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her coat and put it on and her skirt and shirt. She went back to the studio and put on her boots. "Be back." she kissed him again and ran off to her car. **He's my guy, **she thought.

**That's my girl, **he thought.


End file.
